Michelangelo's Master Plan
by Queen Persephone the Goddess
Summary: Ever since Donatello got a new girlfriend, April has been jealous. Michelangelo decided that they need help. But will his antics push them together or apart?


Michelangelo was confused. He had no idea what was going on. Donatello had a huge crush on April for three years. April didn't reciprocate those feelings. She liked him as a friend and was currently dating Casey Jones.

About two months ago, the turtles had met a group of friendly aliens. The alien princess had taken a liking to Donatello. Donatello seemed to like her back. In fact, the two had even shared a kiss, causing Donatello to get a lot of teasing from his three brothers. So, everybody should be happy, right? Wrong.

April was not happy. In fact, she was the opposite of happy. She was mad. Michelangelo knew she was angry with Donatello and his alien girlfriend as evident by the way she'd scowl when Donatello mentioned Jhanna among other things. What Michelangelo couldn't figure out was why. Why did April seem so upset about Donatello and Jhanna?

The worst part was no one would tell him anything.

Donatello seemed just as bewildered at April's anger as he was.

April said it was nothing and gave him a death glare when he asked again.

Casey scowled, gritted his teeth and muttered something about having a serious talk with April.

Leonardo just rolled his eyes and said that Michelangelo shouldn't worry about it.

Raphael laughed and told Michelangelo that he should try picturing April and Jhanna fighting in mud. Michelangelo still didn't understand what he meant by that.

Master Splinter simply said that the matter was between Donatello and April.

Michelangelo was confused and he had run out of people to ask. At least that's what he thought. When he was out, one night, getting some pizza, he bumped into the last person he'd ever thought would help him.

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Karai said with a raised eyebrow, taking a bite out of a pizza slice. "So princess has been a foul mood since your geeky brother started dating an alien girl. Seems kinda obvious to me what's going on." Michelangelo gave her a blank look. Karai rolled her eyes. "April's jealous of this Jhanna girl because she wants Donatello for herself."

"Wait, April likes Donnie," Michelangelo repeated, shocked to hear this. "No way." Michelangelo grinned. "This is awesome! Now they just have to tell each how they feel and they can be together."

"And exactly how are they going to do that?" Karai asked skeptically. "They're seeing other people, they won't admit it on their own and I doubt they'd believe you or be happy with you if you told them."

That wiped Michelangelo's smile off. "So what do we do?"

Karai finished the last bite of her pizza and wiped her hands on a napkin before she spoke again. "Well if you ask me, the only way to get them to confront their feelings is if they confront each other. When was the last time they hung out?" Karai questioned.

"They always hang out," Michelangelo told her brightly before realizing what she meant. "Oh. They haven't hung out alone for two months."

"I see. Well find a way to get them alone together. Lock them in a room if you have to. Just make sure they talk," Karai said with a smirk.

"That's a brilliant idea. Thanks Karai, you're the best. I don't know why Raph calls you a sadistic bitch," Michelangelo commented, giving her a hug.

Karai stomped a slice of pizza before handing it to Michelangelo. "Give this piece to Raphael," she snapped. Michelangelo chuckled nervously, realizing that he might have not wanted to tell Karai that piece of information. "Give me a call when you're done. I would like to know the results."

Michelangelo nodded and grabbed the pizza box before jumping down from the roof and into an alley. He headed down to the sewers where his brothers and April were in the living room.

Donatello was on the phone. One look at April's annoyed expression told Michelangelo who he was on the phone with.

"No way. You hang up first," Donatello said with a laugh. "No, you hang up."

"She doesn't know a lot about Earth relationships but she knows the most annoying phone game ever," April remarked, through gritted teeth despite the fact that she had played that same game with Casey when they first started dating. "That's just lovely."

"Uh, pizza's here," Michelangelo called. "Anybody want a slice?"

"Okay, now I really gotta go," Donatello told Jhanna. "I'm not going to hang up. You have to hang up first. I don't want to. You hang up. No, you hang up. No-" Donatello was cut off by Michelangelo grabbing the T-phone out of his hands and hanging up.

Donatello gave him a weird look. "Oh, I thought you were done," Michelangelo lied before shoving a slice of pizza in Donatello's hands. "Eat up."

"Uh, Mikey, why does one of these pizza's slices have a boot mark?" Raphael asked curiously. Michelangelo shrugged, deciding it was a bad idea to tell them that he had run into Karai.


End file.
